OBJECTIVES: 1. We have continued to investigate the function of the adrenal gland in order to better understand adrenal steroidogenesis and its relation to the abnormal or decreased state. 2. We have measured serum androgen concentrations in neonates and young infants with CAH. 3. We have performed longitudinal studies of growth and serum androgens in order to examine the contribution of the adrenal androgens to the pubertal growth spurt. 4. We have described new studies of the 11 beta-hydroxylase and 18-hydroxylase enzymes in the hypertensive form of CAH. 5. We have studied delayed puberty in males with chronic renal failure. 6. We have evaluated the effect on linear growth of normalization of plasma renin activity in children with aldosterone deficiency. 7. We have conducted a pilot newborn screening program for CAH. 8. We have demonstrated evidence for the secretion of a mineralocorticoid antagonist in CAH. 9. We have continued to study the activity of the 21-hydroxylase enzyme in the glomerulosa and fasciculata of the adrenal cortex in CAH. 10. We are evaluating adrenal glomerulosa function in dexamethasone-suppressible hyperaldosteronism to further understand this form of juvenile hypertension.